RELEVANT
by outside da box
Summary: INFO ON SECRETS YOU HAVE EITHER NOTICED OR HAVE NOT!
1. Chapter 1

OI! LISTEN UP! I've been really tired of trying to post my findings on the web, the devices I try it on stop working, and freeze up when I try to post them…. *whisper*Must be the government.

Stuff you might not know that I figured out.

1. So when Bill is summoned, he is a black triangle with fire on all sides, like on mine craft, with the portal to the nether world.

2. I just recently found out that Bill's shadow doesn't show his top hat in some scenes.

3. The ceaser cipher and Bill cipher, COINCIDENCE MUCH!

4. When Bill was summoned, he mentioned being BACK in Gravity falls.

5. When Bill saw Soos, Mabel, and Dipper, he said 'Ah! Stanly's family! We meet at last! Question mark, shooting star, pine tree!" he had said.

6. When entering Stan's mind, the gang chant stuff and their eye's turn blue, like Bill's.

7. When Mabel called Bill an isosceles monster and jumped into him, he swallowed her and then looked at his pocket watch, why didn't he just spit her out? Why'd he time it? Or what does the clock have to do with him?

8. Stan's mind has various clocks in his mind. And the question marks are upsidown.

9. Why do people think Mabel will defeat Bill and not Dipper? There are many reasons, but I just thought of this one. Dipper wasn't wearing a pine tree hat in the beginning of the first episode. He wore it later. Mabel never changed, she was always the shooting star, she had the shirt, but Dipper didn't.

Stuff you might know already, but should check anyway. I found from the web.

1. You all know about the ending of the intro someone whispers 'I'm still here'. but played backwards, it says 'three letters back' why are they telling us that? At the end of each episode, there's a coded message. Like in episode one, with the gnomes, zhofrph wr judylwb idoov. Which decodes as. 'Welcome to Gravity falls.' but a few lead to figuring out BIG secrets. Three letters back represents the ceaser cipher

2. In one quick frame in the intro, you can see Bigfoot if you blink, you'd miss it

3. Just after we hear the reverse message form #1, we get a single frame containing even more info, Bill.

4. In frame #3, the coded message vwdq lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpv states' Stan is not what he seems'

5. Bill cipher could be relevant to 'the all seeing eye'

I'll update soon!

By making a new chapter!

Catch ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you for my 3 reviews who haves helped me TONS. My wall is covered with new info on figuring out the puzzle.**

Luke-Bones was nice enough to show me more relevant info on gravity falls!

Here's what he(I'm guessing you're a male) told me.

"Bill cypher knew Stan. And my money is he beat him before (Stan beat Bill). But how and why? And also, the writer has six fingers, is a mechanical genius, is probably old, and if he's still in gravity falls I guarantee he doesn't know who he is or else the kids would have met him or lost the journal. So who does that leave?  
>Where did Gideon get the book anyway? And how did he know about the ultimate power thing? It didn't show in the book, and he obviously didn't know all the info or else he would know there were three books.<br>And Stan, why the fez? What is the significance? And what does that machine do? It appears to scan different sectors and areas, but why? And of what?  
>The $-12 bill made by Quentin Trembly has an image of Bill on it. And the government has been called to gravity falls before. So I guess my only last question is, when does the conspiracy end and the answers begin?"<p>

In PM, he also told me this~.

"Old man Mcgucket is the author. While this isn't a new theory, I have a few things to add. Here's how I see it:  
>1. The guy clearly is a genius. He built giant robots and voice-potions out of what is likely scrap and spare parts. And yet, he's completely insane. Mad. How has he managed to exist like that? Because either A, it was a huge act, or B, the guy got himself made crazy and without memory of his life. If that's true that brings me to the next detail.<br>2. The guy who's his son is obviously not his son. He doesn't believe in the monsters supposedly, and yet in the dipper's guide to the unexplained, he knew a bit about a lake monster. Also, he is too silent, stoic, and apathetic to be a normal gravity falls resident. Government agencies have been to gravity falls and investigated. Maybe they found the old man insane. Maybe they thought he knew too much and set a plant, to keep an eye out.  
>3. The old man knows too much. Mainly, he knew about what the Gobblewonker looked like. Exactly. We knew because we saw it at the end of the episode but how did he? And somehow he figured out the wax statues were alive. How?<br>4. We have come to the physical details. For the major, we never see his whole right hand. Not once. He could have a tattoo of Bill Cypher and a skeletal bone on his hand for all we know, but I believe it's a wound from a missing sixth finger. The man is old enough to have been around back in the time of the journals, and according to the shape shifting experiment he hasn't been himself in thirty years. And of course the real kicker? his nose. Compare it to the nose of grunkle Stan. Look at them. Tell me there isn't a freaky similarity.

The author and old man Mcgucket are as close as any character I've seen on the show."

**Thank you. You helped out a lot!**

StkAmblnhas also helped me out a lot as well. This is part of his/her(Sorry, I'm not sure what gender he/she is) review.

"But yes, you have a point there. On the other hand, I have only seen Mabel wearing her shooting star sweater in only one episode, while Dipper has his hat all the frigin time. If you ask me, I would say Bill calls them by those symbols names because in some way they represent their personalities, or the most important part of them or their essence... and they have always had that inside them, even before Dipper picked that Pine Tree hat, and even when Mabel is not wearing her Shooting Star sweater.  
>So, that. Yeah."<p>

Evil-Ekat ALSO helped me.(So many sweet people out there, in the scary world)

"1. Aesthetic choice by the animators.  
>3. Bill Cipher, casear cipher. Cipher is not a made up last name. A cipher is a synonym for a key to encrypt a message. Atbash, Caesar, A123, and Vignere are all easily broken codes that are used through out the show. His last name was also an aesthetic choice made by Alex. Bill refers to his image on the American one-dollar bill, as he is a cartoon version of the Eye of Providence.<br>4. The author wrote about Bill, of course he's BACK in Gravity Falls.  
>5. Symbols the characters are known best for wearing. And Bill did not say "Stanley's family" he said "Stan." The short form of Stan Pines' name is Stanford, not Stanley. Stanley is the name people refer to when considering the brother of the Stan Twin Theory.<br>7. Don't question Bill, he does what he wants.  
>9. What's wrong with Mabel supposedly being the one to defeat Bill? Dipper was distracted, he had emotional turmoil he was going through before he could not very well grasp what was going on until it was almost too late. Mabel never wore her Shooting Star sweater through out any of the episode. She was wearing one with a sun setrise on it.  
>5. Bill is not relevant to the All-Seeing Eye, Bill IS the All-Seeing Eye. The synonym for the Eye of Providence (The model for Bill.) is the All-Seeing Eye.<br>All in all, I get where you're trying to go with this, but you need a much better execution of things of you want it to hold any water with people.  
>You are patronizing the readers by bringing up common knowledge about the ciphers hidden in the show, it's well-known to everyone. If someone was curios about the ciphers they could easily find the answers themselves on a number of websites.<br>Research before you make a point on something, and don't make any slip-ups by misquoting the cannon. You'd be surprised how many answers can be brought to light by simply going on the Gravity Falls wiki and skimming over a few articles on the characters. The website f*ckyeahgravityfalls is also very useful for gathering information and a better understanding on what you're trying to prove.  
>Right now a lot of your points are weak, and logic or a simple rewatch of an episode can easy prove them wrong. It makes them look unprofessional, and by connection harder for the reader to take seriously.<br>Fanfiction etiquette in general. Capslock, don't write your title in capslock, it's a turn off to the readers. Non-story. If you don't have a plotline the eliminators will come after you. Just incorporate something short and sweet to stop your story from being lost. Disclaimer. You have to disclaim that you do not own Gravity Falls.  
>I know all of my latter statements are not sugar-coated, but you have to have fundamentals before going off and simply typing. I write theories too, and I figured out the guidelines before going willy-nilly after a while on my own. So from one tinfoil hat theorist to another, good luck with your story and remember that in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.<br>-Evil-Ekat"

Also, on PM, we were talking.

"I also like Bill. he's an isosceles triangle, not an equilateral, like the pyramids. or are pyramids isosceles? Scalene?" I had asked.

"I think they pyramids of Giza must be somewhat scalene, as the stones have been worn down to irregular sizes over time. Personally, I think that Bill is actually scalene, and enjoys watching the mass destruction Falls cause arguing over equilateral and isosceles. Although, maybe he doesn't count as a triangle considering that his tips do not form vertices…  
>Well, even if he is an irregular figure, triangle is so much easier to say. Triangle, triangle, triangle…"<p>

May the truth be discovered.

**Thank you. These chapters will just be updates on what we actually know. Most will probably be reviews and PMs. But others might be written by myself. I just think you all have been paying more attention.**


End file.
